regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Gnomes, Tomes
]] Recap Day 228 (Sunday, 1511-03-16) (Continued) Captain Little Jimmy's ship arrives outside Hillsborough where the party is. Captain Little Jimmy is irritated to find out he was called over to just be their taxi service to get them to Heatstroke. Little Jimmy insults Captain Brad Barbo, saying his reputation as a pirate is fake. Brad challenges Little Jimmy to a duel. The fight is over in one blow as Brad decapitates Little Jimmy. The 20 members of the pirate crew draw their weapons. Kumo flies Pearl away from the fight. Brad and Gerald are knocked into the water. Gerald casts fly on himself and floats up, but he loses all his money in the water. 4 pirates are killed and the rest flee below deck. The party all get back onto the deck. Kumo creates the sound of fire and Gerald creates the smell of a fake poison. The pirates are still locked in rooms bellow deck. Brad and Kumo go below deck and break in a room and execute the 5 pirates inside. The party go to the last room and the last 6 pirates surrender. Brad orders the pirates to clean up the ship. Then they kill the pirates. Day 229 (Monday, 1511-03-17) The pirate ship gets into Hillsborough. Brad pays for the ship to be redone with new paperwork and appearance, which will take a week. The ship is renamed The Dark Pearl. Kumo uses his underworld contacts to find a crew for their ship, 20 people who know they are there to be pirates. While the party are talking with Little Bobby below deck, who is disillusioned with the idea of adventure, Kumo kills him with his crossbow. Brad attacks Kumo for this, and the two fight. Gerald and Pearl play a sad song on their musical instruments. Pearl then stops the fight with Hypnotic Pattern. Gerald and Pearl ties up Kumo and Brad. But they are able to get out of the ropes easily. Brad is still intent on killing Kumo. Kumo heads to the top deck as his spectre attack Brad. Brad kills the spectre. Kumo casts darkness on Brad. Brad tries to remove the darkness with a light spell but it doesn't work, so he leaves the darkness and heads up on the top deck as well. Gerald and Pearl wistfully looks out to sea, sharing a pipe of starleaf. Kumo throws a skiff into the water and jumps into it, but capsizes the skiff. Brad throws a Guiding Bolt at Kumo, but misses. Kumo surfaces under the skiff. Kumo sends out a minor illusion, but it only tricks Pearl into wasting a bardic inspiration. Kumo starts to swim pushing the skiff over him. Brad fires a guiding bolt at the skiff blasting a hole. Kumo starts to swim for it. Brad jumps into the water after Kumo. The two of them exchange blows in the water. Kumo ends up unconcious and dying in the water. Brad starts to drag the unconscious Kumo to the ship to stabilise, but he bleeds out to death before they made it back to the ship. Gerald tells Brad off for the situation, but Brad points out that Gerald stood by and stopped none of it. Epilogue Captain Barbo takes Little Jimmy's ship for his own. With his new crew he returns to the life of a ruthless pirate again. Strinking fear into the sea, all in the name of Efra. Category:Gnomes, Tomes & Catacombs Episodes